(Soul Eater x Reader) Pitter Patter
by PPGZxRRBZ
Summary: Soul Eater x Reader The rain has always made you go a little crazy. Your past revolves around the rain and it makes you insane yet calms. Soul is the only one that understands you and you fall for him, even if you don't show much of it. Hope you enjoy! Rate and Review!


_**Trust me! I am a TOTAL Maka x Soul person! They are my OTP! But I hope you enjoy the story! I just got bored and I am sorry for any mistakes! I got excited and when I finished writing this, I got lazy to proofread! Sorry about that! Please rate and review! Enjoy the story! Soul Eater my darling, disclaimer! Sorry if it's super duper uber long! I just loooooooooooooooooooove long stories! **_

_**Disclaimer: ScytheMeister Ray (PPGZ xRRBZ) doesn't own any Soul Eater characters but she does own this plot line and hopes you enjoy it. **_

_**Soul: "Wait a minute… why the hell am I in a story like this? AS long as the girl's got some sort of appeal and maybe I'll give it a shot." **_

_**Ray: "RAY CHOP! Don't be an ass and let the people enjoy the story dummy!"**_

_**Soul: "What are you? Maka reincarnated?! Don't hit me with books!"**_

_**Ray: "I'll do as I please. This is America! Maybe I am Maka reincarnated! Problem? And I command your actions in this story sweetheart! Deal with it! Anyways enjoy the story my sweeties!" **_

**Pitter Patter**

Darkness.

Blindfolded.

Blood.

Depression.

Alone.

They helped. Justice was served. Pitter Patter. The sound of raindrops. They torture me, and they calm me. Who knew that the rain could do that to a person? A new dawn, a 'new' school.

DWMA.

"Hey, cheer up! Everything is okay now! I mean, justice was served, and the guys are dead now!" An auburn haired girl said. She was my meister. She was very gentle, with one eye grey and the other green. Her name was Violet and we had been best friends ever since. Her family took me in after the accident. A couple of years back, we had learned that I could turn into a weapon. So, Violet became overprotective of me and risked her life for me. A vow between us both, we would never leave each other's side. Once we were an appropriate age, we joined the DWMA. We haven't been back for a while.

I smelled the air. "Sure does feel nice to be back doesn't it Vi?" I asked. I smiled at her and we walked towards the academy steps. We had taken a family vacation, a short two years. Not very short though is it? It was a special mission for me and Vi, to look for the men with the red eyes. We defeated them and we got our comeuppance. Well, I did. Vi was just happy that I had no burdens now. We reached the top of the academy. Everyone referred to us as the best 'partnership' since we started here. Apparently, now we were fighting another pair for that spot. Ones by the name of Maka Albarn and Soul Eater.

"Bring on the competition." I clasped my fist and threw back my (h/c) hair towards my back. It seemed that they were here as well.

"Hi! My name is Maka! I'm here to welcome you guys back! I always heard of you guys but never seen you guys in person! This is my partner Soul Eater." Maka Albarn. Top of her class, scythe meister. I had heard of her too. Soon enough a white haired and red eyed boy came to light. I stepped back and Vi stood protectively over me. I began shaking and Vi's eyes turned deadly. Maka seemed confused and Vi gave the boy a scowl. "Stay away from (y/n) you hear!" she poked a finger at Soul's chest.

"What gives? Who the hell do you think you are, just randomly touching people here and there." the boy said as he grabbed Vi's wrist. I was always confident, but his eyes… they were red and as soon as I saw them, I turned into putty.

My voice trembled and I shakily stood over Vi. "Hey… don't go grabbing my meister like that." Any other person and my arm would already be a bow with an arrow fastened at the end. I swallowed and his eyes were clouded with a certain shroud of mystery. He blinked, and he let go of Vi's wrist. I felt a drop of something on my shoulder and realized it was rain. I looked up, and looked at the boy. Then I looked at Vi and the next thing you know, I was on my knees and closing my ears with my hands. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no no. Not this again… Please leave me alone."

Maka looked over at me and then at Vi. As meisters, they had gotten to know each other a few times so they were confident in each other to share all sorts of things. Vi mouthed, "I'll explain later." as to where Maka nodded understandingly. Vi picked me up and took my hands off my head. She whispered that everything was going to be okay and stood me up. Vi looked at Soul and her face softened. She knew that Soul wouldn't hurt me, but right now, the priority was to make me feel better.

"Hey! You're okay! (y/n) come on! Get up! Maka and Soul are waiting for us to show us to class. They made some renovations that we need to know about. (y/n), do not make me embarrass you in front of them!"

Embarrass. Oh crap… We all knew what that meant. No need to revisit that phase in my life. "I'm up! I'm up, I'm up!" I stood up and brushed myself off. I raised my head to the rain and closed my eyes. I took a deep breath and accidentally choked on some rain. Soon enough, Soul was by my side and hit me on the back so I wouldn't choke anymore. I hissed. "Don't ever touch me you red eyed freak!" I can overcome this. He was just one but when I said it, his eyes looked sort of sad… No matter. I had no feelings for those of the red eyes. I walked ahead to where Vi and Maka were talking. I zoned out and began daydreaming. Soon enough, I heard Vi thank Maka and we walked into class. A man with stitches and a bolt through his head called us over.

"Good Morning Class! It appears we have two returning students! Not from this class but they transferred from another class after being away for two years. Please welcome Archer Meister Violet and Demon Weapon (y/n). Please you two, take a seat by Maka and Soul." Maka and Violet smiled at each other and gave each other a thumb up. Violet sat on the other side of me which meant I had to sit next to him… He looked at me and I looked ahead. Class began and I felt as if he glared at me the entire class period.

"Hey, Vi! Why don't you and (y/n) join us for lunch?" Maka said excitedly. Violet nodded and they walked us outside to a table with everyone else there. The rain had stopped as soon as we had gone inside earlier. We sat down and I put my head on the table. I heard the soft mumbling of everyone talking disappear and I fell asleep. Lunch was an hour today and I fell asleep for a half hour. After I woke up, everyone laughed at me, but I laughed at myself as well. I felt a presence of heat closer to me and I turned. It was Soul Eater. He startled me, and I slammed my hand on the table.

"How many times have I told you to stay away from me!? STAY AWAY FROM ME SOUL. I DON'T LIKE YOU AND I NEVER WILL." I breathed deeply and walked off to a far away tree with my hands in my pockets. I heard Violet call out my name and heard everyone ask as to why I yelled at Soul. I looked back and Violet turned to me. I knew what her eyes were asking and I turned away. I waved my hand back at her, pissed off. Now the others knew my story. I sat down at the base of the tree and tried to keep the tears brimming from my eyes from falling. Come on! That was years ago! You can't just keep going on like this! Not every time it rains! You're an idiot! I closed my eyes and let the tears roll down my cheeks. Soon I felt an arm snake around my shoulders and I didn't care who it was. I just cried into their shoulder. It was definitely a guy because when he took a sharp breath, it was much deeper than a girl. When I stopped, I opened my eyes to thank them but Violet was standing in front of me. She yanked my hand because it was time to get back to class.

Class was boring again…

I put my head on the table and looked at Soul. It was obvious he wasn't like them. So then, why couldn't I control myself around him? I noticed that his shoulder was wet and I was about to say something when the bell rang and he sprang out of his seat. Maka ended up calling out for him and she ran for him. Violet and I made our way home and got attacked by a surprise Kishin Egg. We defeated it easily and called out for Lord Death. We told him of the attack and he just congratulated us on our new soul. I ate it and we arrived home. Violet mentioned something but I didn't hear her until she was up in my face.

"(y/n)! Did you hear anything I said!?" she had her hands on her hips and her eyes were half closed. I snapped out of my trance and asked her to repeat herself. She shook her head and repeated what she said. "(y/n), I'm gonna go to Deathbucks with Maka. The weather is said to be rainy. I don't want you to overreact. And everyone knows okay? They know what's wrong and they said that they will help in any way when they can okay?" She placed her hands on my shoulders and patted my head. "OH! And before I forget! Soul Eater is coming to keep you company okay?" she smiled at his name and closed her room door before I managed to speak my opinion. I said it anyways.

"I've stayed alone before! Why the hell is he coming? I don't need him here!" I yelled and pounded at Violet's door. She came out of her room with a simple long sleeved purple shirt and shorts with knee length leggings. She had on her high tops and responded. "Like I said, it will rain today and I don't want you alone. You might dirty the house looking for something to cover yourself with." She patted my head again and walked out the door. I scowled and rubbed my head. Sometimes that girl gave my minor headaches. I slid down the door and a knock soon found a way to my ears. I jumped and turned my arm into a bow. I looked out through the hole on the door and realized that it was Soul Eater. I sighed deeply and opened the door. Apparently he had changed too. He had on his regular head band and was wearing a blue long-sleeved shirt with khaki bottoms. He had on a black jacket and I turned my head sideways. This was a different side of Soul.

"Well, am I gonna be invited in or what?" his voice said gruffly. His voice caught me off guard and an arrow accidentally went off. "WOMAN! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!?" He said ducking and grabbing his head. I smirked and laughed in his face. I saw the arrow jutting out of the hallway wall and pushed him aside. I pulled it out of the wall and told it, "you missed him by about 30 degrees." His eyes were half lidded and he hissed at me as I walked back in. He walked in and looked around. He made his way to the couch and I sat myself on the single person couch seat. I was still fiddling with the arrow when we both asked each other, "So, what is it with you and acting like an ass?" We looked at each other and I could have sworn that his cheeks were slightly pink.

Thunder sounded and lightning appeared out of the window. Violet told me that there was going to be rain but not a lightning storm. The rain started pounding on the roof and the wind howled. The wind and the lightning didn't bother me. But the rain… I ran to my room and shut the door. Or at least I thought I did. Apparently Soul had managed to keep the door open and came into my room. I crossed my legs and I wrapped the blankets around me. I saw Soul fiddle with his pockets and then he left. I was glad because I could finally start crying. I sobbed. This time it was worse. I had managed to keep it out of my head all this time but now that I was alone I cried my heart out. I hid myself in the wardrobe and trembled every time the rain pounded at the roof harshly. Today was the date that it happened. The 17th…

"Hey there little girl. Why don't you come outside and play with us? Come on, Momma and Poppa want to play with you. So does little sissy." The voices were back.

Crap.

"Leave me alone!" I yelled and the wardrobe door opened. I was in frenzy and I was stuck in the past again. I saw red eyes and kicked and kicked at whoever was trying to grab at me. Not again. Not this time. I was going to kick their ass. I am going to survive this.

"(Y/N)! IT'S ME! IT'S SOUL! CALM DOWN! YOUR KICKS HURT! STOP! CALM DOWN! THEY CAN'T HURT YOU ANYMORE!" was all I heard. I kicked once more and Soul's hands stopped shaking my shoulders. I saw him sprawled out on the floor muttering and cursing to himself. Oops. Apparently I had kicked where the sun doesn't shine.

Only one of his eyes was closed and he was obviously fighting the pain that was spreading through his lower region. His hair was all wet and the rain called out even louder. I felt as if it were going to come through the roof and swallow us all. He picked me up by the waist and put me on my bed. He wrapped the blankets around me and put his headphones around me. Oh. He must have run out to bring the headphones for me. That was sweet…They cancelled the noise in a way where I could hear if someone was near my ear but I couldn't hear the rain anymore. I let the tears keep sliding. I heard him cursing for now his chest hurt but all that mattered was that I was okay. He placed both of his hands on the side of my face and hugged me. "It's okay now. I'm here for you. A cool guy like me will never let anything harm you." He wiped away the tears from my eyes and looked at me. He already knew my story but he asked me if I could tell him. I nodded and started.

"When I was a young kid, my parents always enrolled me in some sort of practice that would make me stronger mentally and physically. Whether it be karate or tae-kwon-do or just going out the range and shooting arrows. They used to call me 'Hawkeye' because I was always a good shot with a bow and arrow. My parents had gone to the Academy as well, and were both weapons. My mother was a bow and my father was a sword. I had inherited my mother's ability. We always knew that lackeys from Kishin Eggs that my parents had dealt with could go out and hurt us. So we were always under close watch and my parents always tried to activate my powers as soon as possible. But they came too late. It was a rainy day, a stormy night when they came in. My parents knew that the bad guys were after them and shut me in a closet whilst being attacked in their bedroom. I had a little sister who was about three years old and looked up to me. The men came in and I opened the door slightly. I noticed that they had red eyes and were pinning my mom down while my dad transformed his hand into a sword. But he was too far away and they had guns. They shot my dad first and then my mom. My sister was yelling and one of the men went out to find her. They came back and were carrying her by her pigtails. She was yellingat them to let her go. They shot her right in front of my eyes. My mother shrieked and they shot my mom a second time. My dad was hovering over my mom's body and they shot him in the heart. Then they took a dagger and stabbed him in the same place where they shot him. Now both of my parents were dead and so was my sister. I started crying and they found me. They opened the closet door slightly and they looked at me. All I could see was their red eyes. They bound and gagged me. They found a place where they could hang me and they did. As I hung from my hands, they whipped and beat me. They threatened to hurt the other people that I loved and I told them to leave. They hit me in the stomach really hard and I blacked out. When I woke up, the police were wrapping a blanket around me and I was outside of my house. I remembered what had happened and I tried running back inside. Although, I fell on the floor, my abdominal injury keeping me back. I lay there on the floor crying for my parents, for my sister. It was then decided that I was going to be shipped off to one of my aunt's house in another state. But luckily my best friend I knew from school adopted me into her family. They are the only family I know now. They are the only ones that kept me safe and kept me trying to release my weapon from within."

I finished my story and he had wrapped his hands around me. His hair clung to him and his clothes were all wet. A raindrop spread down all the way to his chin and stayed there. I wasn't too entirely sure of why the rain drop would do that until I realized that his hair was covering his face and he was crying. Soul Eater Evans called himself a 'cool guy' and here he was crying.

"Are you okay? I'm always gonna be here for you. Just know that I would never hurt you, (y/n)" He grabbed my wrists and the being bound and gagged memory flowed back through my head. I ripped my wrists from his hands and he apologized.

"Sorry about that. I just care about you a lot. I don't want to hurt you." He said. I looked up at him and touched my face. It was hot and his cheeks were switching between a red and pink tinge. My heart began to pound and he placed his hands onto mine. They were sweaty and we both had nervous dispositions on our faces. He sat himself closer and I welcomed it by sitting on his lap. I noticed that although his eyes were red, there was a certain note of determination and love in them. They spoke of trust and protection. I wondered why his eyes looked like that and why they had frightened me before.

I opened my mouth and closed it. I shut my eyes and blew my hair out of my face. I opened my mouth to speak when I felt two hands on my face and soft lips brush against mine. Last I remembered, his lips were pink and everything felt right. We were both different but we fit together. And this wasn't a kiss that showed that he wanted me to shut up. I was lost in the taste of those lips. It was as if my body had deceived me and told me that it enjoyed him. Which it did. The warmth of our mouths sent shivers up and down my spine and I lost myself as I wrapped my hands around his neck.

It was nice.

It was simple.

It was passionate.

He pushed my hair from my face and pushed me back on the bed. He was on the top and the bed creaked with extra weight. I smirked and I broke off the kiss. We were getting a little carried away and we weren't ready for this. I pushed him off and smiled at him. He smiled at me and the rain was now light. Pitter Patter. The sound of the rain. It drives people insane and it calms the mind. To me, it did both, but with Soul by my side, I know I can overcome this. I fell asleep in his arms and he draped the blanket over us and we fell asleep to the sound of far away rain…

***Time skip about 15 minutes***

(Violet POV)

"Sh! Maka don't make noise! How much do you want to bet that they are together right now?" I smirked. I know that (y/n) hated those red eyes of his but under all that bravado, she really did like him. Even if she didn't show it.

"Hmm… Soul can be an idiot sometimes and he messes up things SO I say twenty bucks." She grinned and we tiptoed inside. We peeked into (y/n) room and saw Soul's hand over (y/n). It was a sweet moment.

"Pay up Maka!" I whispered. She groaned and handed over the money. She smiled and looked at me. We sat down at the couch and whispered as to not wake them up.

"I told you they would end up together! My weapon is an idiot sometimes but she has a hard time showing her emotions to people that have traits that she classifies as 'wrong.'" I squealed. Maka nodded her head in agreement.

"I guess we have some things in common! Both of our weapons are idiots!" we laughed silently. I had the idea to go take a picture of them just as some sort of blackmail in case (y/n) didn't want to do something. I snuck into their room with Maka trailing behind me and I forgot to take off the flash sound. The sound echoed off around the room and Soul and (y/n) tumbled off the bed. Soul had a cute but messy bed head and he had (y/n) standing near him. His hand was wrapped around her waist.

"Screw you two and let us sleep." They both said at the same time. They walked back to the bed and fell asleep again. Maka and I started laughing and I narrowly missed a pillow thrown by (y/n). Maka missed a pillow thrown by Soul. Maka and I left the apartment for both of them we went I went to sleep over at Maka's house.

**Extended ending (about seven years into the future):**

(Your POV)

Life was great now. I could handle the rain and Soul and I were married. We finished what we started that night and ended up with two adorable twin boys. One of them looked exactly like me, and the other one looked had Soul's hair and my eyes. They were about two years old and were so attached to their dad as they thought of his as 'really cool.'

He brought them both to the dinner table and soon the doorbell rang. It was Maka and Violet joining us for dinner.

"AW! Who's your favorite auntie, Carter? It's me Auntie Violet isn't it?" Violet picked up Carter, the one that looked exactly like me. Carter squished her cheeks and snuggled into Violet's chest. "I've always liked you better Auntie! Zach has always liked Auntie Maka better!"

"Oh is that true, Carter?" she raised him up in the air and he raised his hands in joy. Maka picked up the other boy and he did the same thing. We sat them down and our other guests arrived. Kidd, Tsubaki, Black*Star, Liz and Patti made their way into the dining room. They all knew that Soul and I ended up together but we haven't seen each other in a couple of months. Kid had become the new Lord Death after his father, Tsubaki and Black*Star protected Asia from time to time in substitution of the Death Scythe and Liz and Patti had recently moved to California to recruit other members for the DWMA under the orders of Kid.

We enjoyed dinner and we told each other our stories from the past couple of months. When it came to me and Soul's stories all we did was hold hands and hugged our boys together. Everyone laughed and it was night time. Nobody wanted to leave so we all ended up sleeping the living room together. The last thing I remember was our boys snuggling with Violet and Maka and what seemed like Maka and Kid holding hands. I smiled and fell asleep holding Soul's hands. Tomorrow was a brand new day, and it was going to be a good one…


End file.
